An Unexpected Apocalypse
by LuigiBRO
Summary: It was an another average day for student, Nick, but then he saw something he was not supposed to. Then, he was dragged into something he never expected, and his life will never be the same. This is a humorous adventure sure to entertain. I hope you enjoy! :)


An Unexpected Apocalypse

Chapter 1 The Sign

"Another average sunny day," I yawned as I sat up in my bed. I quickly got out of bed, ran downstairs, ate breakfast, and got ready for school. I put on my uniform and angrily muttered, "Ugh…I have to go to school!" I walked downstairs to the garage and after getting in my white Camaro, drove along to school. I parked my car and walked inside the school only to hear a faint yell coming from the hall. The two front desk men came over and rushed me down a different hall which still brought me to my first period class, so I didn't think much more of that scream. I sat down at my normal desk and saw that Karen was missing, so I asked the other students where she was. No one answered or even acknowledged me except for about six or seven of my thirty-five people class. I sat back in my chair and nervously remembered that scream. "Was that…Karen?" I thought to myself.

Chapter 2 Another Gone!

Third period began, and everything had been normal since first period. This time I took Anna's seat by the door, so that I could watch the halls if I heard another scream or anything suspicious. Then, to my amazement, Karen walked in! She looked dazed, and her eyes were slightly glowing a greenish-yellow. I immediately asked her, "Where were you?" She just blankly stared at me and then took her seat. _Ring_. Class had begun, so I sat there thinking over what had happened that morning instead of listening to my teacher. Forty minutes of class almost made me want to rip my hair out and scream like a banshee, but I contained myself. I was about to leave the classroom to go to fourth period when I heard a student telling the teacher, "School is lame!" I ducked down and hid behind a desk in the back of the classroom as I heard Riley telling Mrs. Amelase that he wished he wasn't at school. Then what I saw made me almost scream! Mrs. Amelase waited until everyone left the class (she didn't see me luckily) and then grabbed Riley after shutting and locking the door of the classroom. She then grabbed some sort of syringe out of her desk and injected it into Riley as he screamed for help. Riley fell to the floor unconscious, and then Mrs. Amelase put him in the closet. She unlocked the door of the classroom, and when she wasn't looking I dashed out.

Chapter 3 What is Happening?!

I sat down in the middle desk in fourth period, my mind swimming with images of what I had just seen. I whispered to Lucy who was next to me, "Have you noticed how strange everything has been today? Something's going on here. Did you see Karen's eyes?" She stopped drawing, and her eyes locked on to me. "Did I do…?" I began to ask when Lucy replied seriously, "Let's go to the lockers, I want to show you something…" We walked to the lockers slowly, and I could tell she was checking if anyone was watching us. "Ok. We're alone…NOW DIE!" Lucy roared. She slung me into the lockers and started slamming my face into them. I quickly pushed her off and ran down the nearby stairwell. She swiftly jumped on my back, and we both tumbled down the stairs. I stumbled to my feet and ran back up the stairs, waiting behind the door. She ran up and right as she ran through the door, I slammed it into her and knocked her out. I ran back to fourth period and told the teacher about the fight. That was the worst mistake I could've made.

Chapter 4 Cornered

"Mr. Horton! Lucy attacked me for no reason!" I yelled. "Did you insult her or do something to her?" he replied as he dug through one of the drawers on his desk. "I just said that Karen's eyes were weird-looking. They were glowing!" I answered. Mr. Horton's eyes suddenly turned a greenish-yellow, then he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. Grace, Karen, John, and Ansley all got up and came over to me, as their eyes also turned greenish-yellow. Then they all surrounded me and were about to start attacking me when Maddie, Luke, and Teri got up and tackled them. But it was to no avail, Grace and Karen leapt up and threw them into the wall with me. Mr. Horton walked over and evilly laughed, "Hahaha. You're cornered! He then pulled out a weird, slimy, four-legged creature that looked wild and hungry.

Chapter 5 Run!

We heard the windows around us shatter and the sound of a helicopter. "Not so fast, alien-creature!" a voice boomed as a man jumped through the window and shot Mr. Horton with some kind of incinerator gun. He turned into an explosion of yellow dust, and the slimy creature that was in his hand fell to the floor and began running towards us. Maddie, Luke, Teri, and I ran out the door and down the hall away from the man and creature. The teachers all ran out into the hall and tried to grab us as we ran. We were almost out the front door when Mrs. Crunner grabbed Teri and dragged him down a dark hall as we tried to save him. But then, Mr. Zylga smacked me on the head with a desk and knocked me out…

Chapter 6 The Forbidden Room

I woke up to find myself in a room with a strange machine in the corner. I quickly tried to jump up, but I was chained to the ground. A scream sounded in the next room over, and I shouted, "Maddie? Luke? Teri?" "I love school," a familiar voice said, and I realized it was Russel. I quieted myself and fumbled with the chain. "Hello there, Nick. We've been trying to crack you for a while… But, it has come to the BW machine," Mrs. Amelase said with a sly face as she walked into the room. "BW machine?" I asked. "Short for Brain-Washing machine," she replied, "But enough questions, let us begin!"

Chapter 7 Saved by the Man

She unchained me, put me into the machine, and locked me in. She then clicked the red button on the top, and I could feel my mind being tampered with. With my last bit of strength, I elbowed her in the stomach, and she yelled, "Ouch!" Then I heard a burning sound, and the machine was lifted off my head. "Are you ok?" the man who saved us from Mr. Horton before asked me. "Ugh…Yeah, just drained," I replied blankly. "I got your friends and most of the non-washed out and in our quad-heli heading to the base," He happily announced. "Sweet. Can we leave now?" I answered as I held my head. He gave me an incinerator pistol, and we walked out of the dark room. As we were running through the halls, I asked him, "How did you know which room I was in?" "I was in the vents and I heard Mrs. Amelase scream from when you elbowed her. Then I got a surprise shot on her from the vent," he told me.

Chapter 8 The Fight Out

We ran to the front door, shooting off the brainwashed students. Grace jumped on me and made me drop my gun, and then she pulled out a small microchip and tried to shove it onto my head. Then the man incinerated her, and I jumped up and dashed out the door, leaving my pistol behind… A giant four-propeller, futuristic helicopter was hovering over the parking lot, waiting on us. It dropped a ladder, and we ran, jumped, and grabbed it. The man was above me with a two-handed grip, but I could only manage a one-handed grip. The brainwashed students flooded out and started jumping for us and the ladder. Then, Barry leapt and grabbed my leg and started pulling me down! I could feel my fingers slipping from the ladder, and I knew I was seconds from falling to the ground to be brainwashed by those monsters. But then, I heard the man yell, "Good luck, kid! Tell them when you get to the base that Colonel Jake said you're the ONE!" He then let go of the ladder and incinerated Barry as he fell.

Chapter 9 At the Base

I screamed as he fell, "Nooo! What's "the ONE" mean? I never got to say thanks for saving me!" One hour later, the quad-heli landed in a giant prison. "Hello kid. Who are ya?" a buff man said as he walked over to me as I got out of the quad-heli, "My name's Commander Ben by the way." I answered back, "Hi, I'm Nick." "Nice to meet ya, Nick," Ben said. "Oh yeah, Colonel Jake…didn't make it. He also told me to tell you that I'm "the One." If you know what that means because I don't," I also told him. He suddenly looked serious. "Come with me, now," he said as he grabbed my arm and started walking towards the large, central building. He brought me in it and to a room labelled "No entry" in the back, and he pulled out a keycard and unlocked the door. We went in, and I spotted some gleaming gold guns behind glass. "This stuff's yours then," Ben told me. I clicked a button located next to the glass, and the glass retracted, and I grabbed the guns and clothes (there were some military battle suits behind glass too).

Chapter 10 Armed and Ready

After a day of breaking in the battle suit and incinerator guns, Ben informed me that Tango Squad was going to clear out the AMP University, which was where I went to school. I quickly enlisted to go with them, and we shipped out that evening. We drove out in a military Jeep, and I could see the school in the distance after only one hour. My squad and I quickly jumped out of the Jeep and pulled out our tactical pistols. Private Daniel, Ricky, Cary, and I snuck through the vents of the school while Captain Jack, Private Perry, Julie, and Sam went through the sewers. "This way," I whispered and motioned towards a turn on the left. "Ok, but I think I see something below…AHH!" Private Ricky yelled as Ansley jumped up into the vents and microchipped him. "I love school," Private Ricky's eyes glowed greenish-yellow as he said this. "Run!" I screamed as we scurried through the vents as fast as we could. Immediately, we fell through the vents and started shooting like madmen at the army of brain-washies. "I LOVE SCHOOL!" voices sounded all around us!

Chapter 11 Tango Squad Down!

I sprayed my golden gun, incinerating dozens of them while I watched my squad get brainwashed one-by-one. Private Cary got ambushed from behind, getting slammed on the ground and microchipped before he could scream. It was just me and Private Daniel left! I spotted an open door that lead outside, so I quickly yelled to Daniel, "There's a door! Let's make a break for it!" He turned around and ran to the door, me following behind, and shut it right as I got through the door. "He…Helicopter…Parking lot…," he panted. "Let's…go," I replied. We dashed to the parking lot where an old, dirty gyrocopter sat. Daniel jumped in, fired up the engine, and started taking off while I shot off the brain-washies. Brainwashed Private Cary, Private Ricky, and students, Tulia, Bran, Louis, and Carl charged me! I shot Bran and Carl bur couldn't shoot Ricky before he tackled me to the ground. Daniel screamed at me to come on and dropped a rope ladder for me to grab, so I used my legs to throw Ricky off and grabbed the ladder.

Chapter 12 Rough Landing

Relief filled my body as we rose into the sky, but it went away quickly! Tulia threw a microchip into the air, and it attached to the back of Daniel's head. He jolted forward and hit the throttle, sending us flying out of control. The school faded into the distance, and I knew we were going to crash and die…

To Be Continued…


End file.
